


You and I;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Smut, more characters and relationships to be added as i finish the prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Just a place to put my trimberly prompts from tumblr. Consists of smut, angst, and fluff, not all in that order. Featuring appearances by the other rangers. Feel free to put prompts in my askbox on tumblr (link at the end notes) and in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kind of short (my apologies) but it's fluffy-ish where length is lacking.

It was a late Thursday night, Kim and Trini were supposed to be studying, but studying led to something else entirely and now they were cuddling and watching TV in Kim’s room. Trini cuddled closer into Kim’s side, Kim gently running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair until she’d fallen asleep.

the television sat on top of Kimberly’s bookcase, currently playing a rerun of Ashton Kutcher’s pranked. Trini fought off the urge to ask Kim to change the channel until she saw Justin Timberlake on screen. It’s not that she didn’t like him, she didn’t like what Ashton Kutcher had made him think. Justin was led to believe $900,000 of his personal belongings, including his home and dog, would be repossessed because he owed that amount in back taxes.

It was a harmless prank sure, but what if that had actually happened to her family, or Kim’s? The reality of waking up and having the federal government take your belongings? Trini’s parents didn’t even have nine hundred thousand dollars to their name, Kim’s parent’s were better off but still the thought put bile in Trini’s mouth.

Throwing the remote across the room at the tv proved to be a bad decision. Especially since not only did the TV break, but it woke Kim up. Trini slumped into Kim’s side as she wiped her eyes of sleep, soon realizing what Trini had done. Instead of being mad she laughed, Trini tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Did what was on really suck that much?” she asked.

“You have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can you write a lap-dance trimberly fic?

It didn’t start off as a lap dance at all, but then one thing led to another and Kim ended up on Trini’s lap with a lustful look in her eyes. It had started as a movie night, Trini beside Kim and one of the twins on opposite sides of them. They were watching Inspector Gadget as the boys went on about how they wanted to be secret agents like the main character. Trini had scoffed, reminding her brothers that she thought they wanted to be Power Rangers. After that it had taken Kim and herself almost an hour to put them to bed after the movie had ended.

“I wanna be the black ranger!” one had yelled across the twins shared bedroom, leading the other one to announce their preferred ranger of choice (he chose the red ranger, only causing the smile on Kim’s face to expand since she knew once the boys got word of the twins choices they’d be ecstatic) Trini wished both of her brothers goodnight, slowly closing the bedroom door as Kim dragged her by the hand across the hall into her own.

Kim shut the door behind them gingerly, instructing Trini to get in her bed. Trini felt a low tug in her stomach, she knew the look in Kim’s eyes. She wanted her, and she wasn’t going to stop until Trini was clawing at the sheets and whimpering her name.

Kim tugged off her hoodie, showing slivers of defined muscles as the friction from her clothes pulled her tank top along with her jacket. She smiled down at her girlfriend.

“You look so cute when you’re slightly turned on and scared at the same time,” she commented as she fumbled with the button on her jeans. Trini gulped audibly at Kim’s words, feeling a slight wetness pool between her thighs. Once her pants were off Kim crawled into Trini’s lap, starting with slow grinding motions into her.

“Kim,” Trini panted, her thumbs pushing into Kim’s hipbones, “what are you doing?” Kim bit her lip, stifling a moan and putting more pressure into her ministrations.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she laughed, flipping her hair out of her eyes. Trini’s mouth moved open and shut, causing Kim to caress her cheek and provide an answer to her question. ‘I think I’m making you wet, soaked even.”

Trini whimpered as the words fell from Kim’s mouth, she was right. She moved her hands from Kim’s hips to cover her reddening face. Kim smiled as she brought her own hands to pry away Trini’s.

“Am I right?” she asked, batting her eyes and causing Trini to nod frantically. “Good,” she says hopping off her lap.

“Where- where are you going?” Trini exclaimed, her voice strained.

“Home,” Kim smiled, pointing at the clock on Trini’s nightstand. It was 9:00, and a school day tomorrow, of course Kim would leave Trini like this on a Thursday night. She bent over to kiss Trini goodbye.

“Goodnight, have sweet dreams,” she smirked as she swaggered out of her room. Trini was definitely going to dream, maybe so much so that she’d have to tell Kim about it in between classes at school. Trini smiled to herself at the idea, she was totally going to do that as payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Find me on tumblr @kimberlyhartz! Comments and kudos make my day!!


End file.
